Similar Dreams
by Marie Storm
Summary: Landon Carter made a promise, that he'd tell their story. Now, since 'A Walk to Remember' is in production, he gets to meet the leading lady, who bears a striking resemblance to Jamie!
1. Bitter Sweet Memories

Title: Similar Dreams  
Author: Marie Storm  
Rating: G  
Chapters: 1/?  
Disclaimer: AWTR is not mine, and it will never be mine, I just own this story, and not the original plot, I don't own Mandy Moore, or the other characters, they belong to who ever..  
Distribution: I'm fine with you using my story, just ask first, please  
Feedback: Please..I would really like it, this is my first story, and I'd like the reviews!  
Summary: Landon Carter made a promise, that he'd tell their story. Now, since 'A Walk to Remember' is in production, he gets to meet the leading lady, who bears a striking resemblance to Jamie!   
  
  
**Prologue  
**   
The breeze was cool and sweet. In the record books it would be considered a perfect day. To many it was perfect, but to Landon Carter, it was just another bitter reminder of what was so quietly taken from him. Even after four years the image of her walking towards him will stay in his mind forever. Landon gently placed the perfect white roses in front of the rose-colored, marble slab.  
  
**_ Jamie Elizabeth Carter_**  
**_ 1983-2001 _**  
**_ Beloved Wife and Cherished Daughter_**  
**_ -Love is never blind, Reach for the stars, and you'll find that miracle-_**  
  
He smiled sadly and traced the carved letters lovingly. How many times had he sat there and done that? So many that he lost count, but Landon never got tired of it. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against the cold, lifeless stone; It was so unlike the warm, loving, and full of life girl that was buried under it, who always believed in him.  
"Hey baby, I brought you your favorite, white roses. I miss you so much... Happy Anniversary." he hunched his shoulders and sighed softly.  
"I got into medical school. I know that you'd have been proud of me. I'm even thinking of writing our story, what do you think? So other's will know about our undying love? I'll love you.. always and forever." Fresh tears make their path down Landon's cheeks. Leaning his head against the rough marble, Landon fingered the two wedding bands on the chain around his neck, he had just recently taken his off, and his finger felt bare without it. Sighing softly, he looked up at the stars, trying to find the one named after her.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
The loud buzzing of the alarm clock woke it's reluctant sleeper. Mandy Moore brushed her messy blonde locks out of her eyes, and blinked still half asleep. Grumbling, she picked the clock up from it's new residence, the floor, and squinted, trying to see the time.  
**   
3:45 AM**  
  
Groaning, she slowly pulled herself out of bed and towards the shower, hoping that it would wake her up. Today was the first day of shooting the latest of her films 'A Walk to Remember'. Flipping through the script a half an hour later, Mandy couldn't help but feel slightly saddened.  
"This is rather sad, the poor man, I guess I'll be meeting him later today" Taking a long, rather loud, sip of her juice pack, she grabbed a bagel and sprinted out to her convertible. Climbing in, she took off for the set.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Landon paced his trailer silently. Today they would be starting the production of his book, or autobiography, 'A Walk to Remember'. Landon didn't have a clue who would be playing the roles. All he knew was that the director had gotten a young singer, whom he'd be meeting later during the shooting. The director told him that he could stay, to make sure it was following the plot and that it was being done right. At 22, Landon was in his prime, a bright future as a doctor ahead of him, mostly for those that have leukemia. He felt that he still owed Jamie something, for all she had done for him. Landon ran a hand through his hair and continued to pace, he was reluctant to go, but knowing that he had to made him win the mental battle, and hop in his car. Landon didn't have the heart to get rid of his Camaro, it held too many wonderful memories. Smiling slightly he sped off towards the lot, hoping that today would be a good day.  
  
TBC  
  
~and now..the long awaited second part..lol~  
  
  
**Chapter 2  
  
** Mandy hummed silently as she listened to the cassette that Alex, the director gave her. He had wanted to know if she approved of the selection that they had decided to use for the score. She admitted that it was wonderful and couldn't wait to go to the studio and record 'Only Hope' and 'Cry'. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she pulled into the studio lot and parked in a space with her name on it. Glancing around and seeing that she was early, Mandy jogged over to what was her trailer and decided to get something to drink. About a half an hour later, she glanced out the window and saw the rest of the crew pull up, but what really caught her attention was the young man that pulled up in a fire engine red Camaro. He was lean, but not too skinny; his dark brown hair was spiked up, and she couldn't see his eye color from this far of a distance.  
"It's probably blue.." she commented to herself out loud, and even though it scared her to admit it, Mandy's heart skipped and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.  
"What's wrong with me? Why am I all...giddy...about seeing a guy? He's probably the actor that's playing Landon..." Composing herself and fixing her short jean shorts, and pale yellow T-shirt, Mandy stepped out into the bright sunlight, sunglasses firmly fixed on her face.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Landon was in awe. That was the only word he could think of at that moment. Being from a small town, the large lot and studio was a sight to see. The Warner Bros. lot was huge. Glancing around, he saw a young woman step lightly from a trailer; getting a strange feeling in his stomach, and feeling slightly light-headed, he watched her walk smoothly, almost glide towards them. The sunlight glinted off her blonde head, making it look almost like the sun itself, always changing colors and turning different shades. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses and he noticed that her figure, would turn heads. It certainly turned his.  
"Why am I feeling this? This is very strange...It's almost like the way I felt around Jamie.." Once again his fingers went to the rings around his neck and Landon sighed. Not wanting to get involved with the young actress. Taking the time to silently study her. What frightened him most was that she seemed almost identical to Jamie, Their actions were the same, although, this young woman was more..outgoing..and maybe aggressive. Oh yes, his Jamie was never aggressive, although she did have a outgoing spirit and sense of adventure that only he had known about. Not wanting to dwell on the past, Landon stepped over towards Alex and waited for the petite beauty to join them.  
When she had, Landon couldn't take his eyes away from her, eyes eyes filled with recognition._ It couldn't be...could it? Was it even phyiscally possible? _There was no denying that his body was responding to hers, as if it had found it's mate again. Landon was greatly confused, because that had only happened around Jamie.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mandy was in awe. And it was all for that young man standing in front of her, she was thankful that the sunglasses shaded her eyes, so she could study him without him knowing. Mandy noticed that his eyes weren't blue as she suspected, but a clear hazel color, that expressed his emotions easily. Right this minute, those eyes were filled with confusion.. and fear? _W__hy were his eyes filled with fear?_ Mandy was very confused but didn't say anything. Alex took that time to butt in, his face bright with a large grin   
"Mandy..great to see you.. how did you like that music?" he silently studied his young actress and the young writer, immediately noticing sparks. _Hmm..this could be intresting..._ Smiling brightly he started to do the introductions.  
"Mandy my dear, meet Landon Carter..he's the one that wrote this..Landon..this is Mandy Moore..she'll be playing Jamie.." Alex noticed the shock on Mandy's face and couldn't help but laugh inside _Yes...this shall be lots of fun..now..I think we should try to hook these two up.._ Alex smiled and turned to walk away.  
Mandy cleared her throat softly and pulled off the sunglasses, wanting to get a better look at him, noticing a quick intake of breath from him, she arched a brow playfully.  
"So..Mr. Carter? Or can I call you Landon?" Mandy was still shocked to see that he was rather young; at first, she had expected him to be rather old, or at least in his thirties, but now she noticed that he was young, rather young...only a few years older then her. _   
Hmm..this should get very interesting..and I admit that he is rather good looking..what if I...no... bad Mandy.._ She grinned anyways. _ This is gonna be a great day  
"_Landon..you can call me Landon..if I may call you Mandy.." his deep and rough voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Mandy couldn't help but smile.  
"Mandy is quite alright.. So.. Landon..care to head inside? I'd really like to get to know you..and hope that I'll be able to do this part the way you think it should be done. I admit that I'm not a mild and shy person." she giggles softly after she said that and saw a smile on his face.  
"Oh..I think you might be able to.." Landon grinned and helped her inside.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Author's Note

Sorry everyone, I was gone on a trip, family thing and didn't have a chance to add chapters, right now I'm working on putting some up so you guys'll be happy  
  
~Marie Storm~  



	3. Movie Night!

A.N- Ok..I'm gonna skip some time in the production, seeing that it might get a little boring. Anyways.it'll probably be about half way through the film. Oh and another thing, I am SOOOOOO sorry that it's taken a while for this chapter to show up..classes have started and I'm trying to write this while doing homework  
  
A.N 2- Another thing, Shane West wasn't picked for this, instead Landon takes his place, so our two favorite people get closer =)...  
  
A.N 3- Last note, promise! I'm opening for any ideas, not picky at all and I'll try to fit it into the story..if you have any ideas just email me at imarebel_999@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Yes Please! I'm not sure if I should continue..  
**  
  
Chapter 3**  
  
Landon was happy. The production was going smoothly and he had nothing to complain about. Well, besides the fact that he was playing himself. The Alex thought that it would be perfect, and Landon agreed. Although, throughtout the making of it he kept going through large doses of deja vu. Mandy had added to that effect. Her blonde locks had been dyed to the deep chocolate color that Jamie's had been, and makeup had given her a pale color, that of a sickly person. Landon had to force himself to keep his cool, it pained his heart to see an exact copy of Jamie..and he found himself falling for the young actress, and falling hard.   
During the production, since Mandy was still a minor, they had to rush the filming, so her and Landon both had tons of free time, which they happily spent together. Sometimes it would be in each others trailers, or going out to eat or to a movie. Their friendship was in full bloom, and Mandy started to like..no it was something more. Everytime she saw Landon, whether on the set or off, she got a funny feeling in her stomach, almost like their were butterflies there. She started to learn more about him, about his hobbies and what he liked. She knew that he loved to look at the stars at night and would sometimes point different ones out to her, he even showed her the one named after Jamie. He also loved cars, she'd always find him tinkering under the hood of his car whenever he had a chance. Smiling, Mandy glanced at the rented movies on her table. Landon was a sucker for Monty Python movies, it was a riot watching him. His eyes would light up any time something 'interesting' happened, and he had told her once that his favorite was the sketch about the Dead Parrot. Tonight was movie night, and she made sure that she had gotten that one, and many others. Making sure everything was neat and in order, she ran out for the next scene that they were shooting.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Landon was dead tired, they had just finished the rest of the shooting for today and he just wanted to go to his trailer and take a long hot shower, before the annual movie night with Mandy. _Speaking of which...I wonder what we'll be watching...hopefully not another girly movie..I had to watch alot of those with Jamie...but it wasn't that bad.._ He smiles slightly, remembering all the good times. Clearing his throat he jogs towards his trailer, intent on having a good night. A half an hour later he stepped out, brushing any lint or dirt off of his clean white shirt. Landon chuckled to himself, knowing that he didn't have any of that on said shirt..it was just a nervous habit. He walked silently towards Mandy's trailer, once again straightening his clothes , pulling his jacket on and knocking.  
Mandy was finishing up cleaning when she heard a knock. Stiffling a soft gasp, she checked her hair and makeup. _What am I doing? This isn't a date..it's just a...um..friendly movie...but why is my heart beating so fast? _Clearing her throat, she ran to get the door. Checking her appearance one last time she threw open the door and smiled.   
"Hey Landon..c'mon in.." he smiled and stepped in.  
"Thanks Mandy..so..what's on the movie schedule tonight?" he neatly hung his jacket up and grinned at her. Her heart jumped again at that beauty smile and added one of her own.   
"Well..since I made you sit through a bunch of girly, tearjerking movies last time..I got you your favorites.."  
"Huh? My favorites? What did you get?" his eyes light up and he tries to peer around her at the videos on the t.v. She pushes him back and onto the couch.  
"Uh uh..no peeking Mr." grins and goes to pop a movie in.  
"Uh..Landon..is there anything you want to drink? Eat?"  
"No thanks Man..I'm find..besides..I'll find something later.." he smiles and pats the seat next to him. Taking the silent invitation, she curled up against him and turned on the movie. She smiled brightly when he unconciously wrapped his arm around her shoulders, waiting.  
  
(_ a customer enters a petshop)  
_

_Customer: 'Ello, I wish to register a complaint._

At those opening words, she noticed Landon's ears perk and he leaned forward, smiling to herself she watched his face light up. Landon looked over at her and smiled.   
"You didn't?"  
"Yep..I knew how much you loved this so..." she grins wickedly.

_ (the owner does not respond)_

_ Customer: 'Ello, Miss?_

_ Owner: What do you mean 'miss'?  
  
Customer: (pause) I'm sorry...I have a cold (clears his throat) I wish to register a complaint_

Landon laughed happily watching it, hugging her closer. Mandy blushed lightly and got comfy, knowing this would be a long movie night. About a few hours later, Mandy and Landon sat down for a quiet dinner. A dinner that involved pizza and sodas. Mandy shifted in her chair slightly, throwing a few glances at him a small smile on her face. Landon looks up and smiles at her.  
"This is really great Mandy..I haven't had this much fun in a long time..I..really look forward to these talks and movie nights.."  
"Ya..so am I..um..Landon?" she sighs _Well..it's now or never...  
"_Yes?" he looks at her. Mandy takes a deep breath and looks at him.  
"I don't know why but..I really like you...in a bigger way..then just friends.." She waits in the utter and uncontrollable silence.

To be continued....

What'll happen now? Will Landon voice the same opinion or will he run? 

If you've never seen Monty Python..it's a riot..especially the Petshop skit, if you want the wav. just email me and I'll send it too you..it's a bloody riot.. Cheers...  


  
  
  



	4. What's your answer?

A.N- Thanks to everyone sending my feedback and keep it coming! On a lighter note, here's the next installment..finally *grumbles about homework and teachers* Without further Adieu....it's 'What's your answer?'  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
Mandy stared at him silently, not knowing that she had been holding her breath. She just stared at him and waited for his answer.  
  
"Landon?"  
  
Landon was in shock. Complete and utter shock. He hadn't expected that declaration of love. His mind was screaming that the feelings were a lot more then just a one time crush, that he was actually in love with her.  
_  
Love? When did it become love? I'm actually in love?  
  
_"Landon...please..talk to me.."  
  
Snapping out of it, he looked over at her shocked and fearful face. Cursing his stupidity at not saying anything, Landon reached over and pulled her into his arms. Snuggling her close and leaned his cheek against the top of her dyed head.  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy..I was just shocked...I..I like you too..it's strange..but I would like to be more then just friends...that is..if you still want to...do you?"   
  
Landon's answer to that question was a tiny brunette, ball of energy launching herself in his arms and kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss happily and hugged her close against his chest, being protective..but also possessive in the action. Pulling back for some much needed air he grinned looking at her.   
Mandy smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling closer on his lap, leaning back against his broad chest, she stared at the t.v. and nuzzled his throat. Standing, she took his hand and headed back towards the couch. Mandy sat and cuddled up once again on his lap once he was sitting down.   
Landon just grinned and snuggled against her as they got comfy to watch the rest of the movies.  
  
* * * * * * *  
A few hours, and many kisses later, Landon and Mandy were curled up on the couch asleep. They had watched the rest of the movies and MTV was on the t.v, playing softly in the background.. Our two favorite people were out like a light. Landon, was dead to the world when he slept, spread out on the tiny couch, while Mandy was curled up on his chest. She was not really a heavy sleeper, but she was out just like him her hand tucked under her cheek and against his shoulder.  
Landon shifted slightly, stirring from his sleep and smiled seeing her.  
  
_Wow...I must be the luckiest guy in the world...no universe!....but...what would Jamie think about this? I still love her...just as much as I love Mandy..this is so hard...Would she be happy?  
  
_ Landon stared up at the ceiling, thinking silently; He knew that she would have been happy for him. Answering his own question, he smiled and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening.  
  
"I know you can hear me Jamie....thank you...thank you for loving me..and teaching me how to love.."  
  
He looked down when he noticed Mandy stir and rubbed her back gently. Mandy looked at him groggily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
He checked his watch.  
  
"About a quarter after 8...why?"  
  
She smiled wickedly and looked at him. Landon frowned, knowing said look. It wasn't a good look. It was her look when she wanted to get in trouble.  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"I dunno..what do you want to do Mandy?" seeing her look again he shook his head.  
  
"No..don't even think about it..."  
  
"Awww c'mon Landon...please?  
  
"No...not on yer life..I won't..our relationship has just started..I won't do it..."  
  
She pouted and moved closer, he bit his lip and shook his head.   
  
"I won't..no..don't give me that look...arrr....fine..I'll do it!"  
  
TBC..Sorry it was short... .I'm going to post another one or try to.... hehe.. what exactly are they talking about? REad and find out... next up is "How did I let you talk me into this..?"  
  
  
  
  
**  
**  



	5. How Did I Let You Talk Me Into This?

A.N. Wow..once again, thanks for the feedback ya'll and I'll just shut up now and write. Thanks.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this.."  
  
"Oh Landon..quit being a spoiled sport."  
  
"Mandy..you know I don't like this.."  
  
"There has to be some sacrifices in relationships..now shut up and bowl."  
  
Landon grumbled and got up, grabbing his bowling ball and walking towards the lane, little miss perky was trying to hide her laughter behind her hands, even though he knew she was laughing at him. Grumbling once again, he took a few steps and let go, shutting his eyes.  
  
*THUNK THUNK THUNK*  
  
Landon made a face as he heard the ball literally bounced down the lane. Mandy laughed wickedly but stared in shock as he got a strike.  
  
"Oh my...you got a strike, Landon!"  
  
"Huh?" He cautiously peeked and let out a cheer, pumping his fist in the air and dancing around her.  
  
"Wow..you actually got one. The ball didn't even go in the other lanes."  
  
"Hey! That only happened once!"  
  
"Ya. Keep telling yourself that, Lan."  
  
He laughed and hugged her close. Mandy grinned and snuggled close to him.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yep..seeing that you've kicked my butt, three...no four times..let's get out of here. You need your rest for the shooting tomorrow."  
  
Mandy grumbled about the movie, she would rather spend her time with Landon, even though they'll see each other on set. Mandy kicked her bowling shoes off and pulled her comfy KEDS on. By playing Jamie, those were the only shoes she was allowed to wear, and Mandy admitted that they were comfy. She laughed and jumped on Landon's back.   
  
"C'mon..let's go!"  
  
He chuckled and carried her to the door after dropping off their shoes. There were tons of people there, since the bowling alley was the 'spot' for the teens in the town. Landon and Mandy were left alone suprisingly, the kids knowing that they'd want to be. He carried her out to the Camaro. Setting her down gently, he held the door open for her and bowed.  
  
"Here ya go miss.."   
  
"Why thank you kind sir"  
  
They both were having trouble holding back their laughter. It was useless, a few minutes later they were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Thanks for a great night Landon. I've never had this much fun." she hugged him tightly before slipping into the car. He grinned and walked around to his side, and got in. Starting it he winked at her.  
  
"Let's get out of here.."  
  
TBC  
  
_Yep another short story, but I hope you like it..and I need to think of something else to add, remember..I'm open for any ideas that ya'll would like to see happen or whatever_  
  
  



	6. The letter

Chapter 6  
  
Landon glanced down at the letter in his hand, a thoughtful frown on his face. _  
  
Hmm..looks like they'll be surprised.._  
  
Smiling slightly he reread the letter.  
  
_Dear Landon,  
Hey buddy, how's the movie going? I hope it's going great and that you have great actors, any ways everyone said hi and we wanted to let you know that we'll be on the set in a few days...which will probably be on the 3rd. So peace my brother. lol. Oh and thanks for getting us parts in the movie, I can't wait to play my Baaaad self.  
Sincerely,  
Eric  
and the gang!  
** Dean Too!**_  
  
Landon shook his head and checked his calendar, making a face seeing that it was the 2nd!   
_  
Just my luck..they'll be here by tomorrow! I have to warn Mandy..hmmm..maybe she'll want to come with me?_  
  
Smiling he took off for her trailer.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Mandy grumbled hearing banging on her door.  
  
"Hold on! I'll be there in just a few minutes!"  
  
"Take your time, Mandy.." a muffled voice calls out.   
  
She grins happily, even though she couldn't help it. Running over in her pj's she swings open the door and launches her self and the shadowed figure.  
  
"LANDON!"  
  
"Mandy" he grins hugging her tiny form close.  
  
Mandy grinned and looked at him.  
  
"Why are you here? I mean..we just left each other two hours ago..!"  
  
"I know...but I needed to tell you something" he smiles wickedly.  
  
"Oooooh...what is it?"  
  
"Dean and the others are coming in tomorrow"  
  
"You mean the Dean and group from the book?" she asked slightly confused, at his nod she smiled.  
  
"Wow! So that's why we don't have anyone to play them..you got them cameos!" Seeing his nod again she cuddled up to him and smiled. Landon grinned and sat on the couch, cradling her on his lap and rubbing her back.  
  
"Did you miss me? I mean a few hours is a long time.." Landon glanced down at her.  
  
He didn't get an answer. Mandy was out like a light. Laughing softly he cuddled closer and shut his eyes, intent on just resting.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Mandy shifted slightly, cuddling into the warm body under her.  
  
_Warm body? Huh?_  
  
Her eyes shot open and looked around wildly before letting out a sigh that it was just Landon.  
  
_Landon...? HOw did he get in here? Why is he in here?_  
  
Racking her brain for the answer, she let out another relieved sigh, remembering. Mandy smiled and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Landon...wake up...we have to pick up your friends..and you need to change..and take a shower.." wrinkles her nose and sees if he noticed. Grumbling when he didn't wake, she got off of him and backed up a little.  
  
"BONSAI!" She takes off at a run and jumps on his chest. Landon let out a yelp and opened his eyes before grinning.  
  
"Why are you in my trailer, Mandy?"  
  
"Landon baby...your in mine.."  
  
"Huh? I am" a glance around the girlish trailer confirmed it.  
  
"Ok ok..I'll go..see ya in a half an hour." he kissed her lips and walked towards the door. Mandy grinned and watched him lazily before pulling herself up to go and take a shower.  
  
TBC  
  
Next they meet the gang..and the gang gets a shocked..in Deja vu.  
  
  



	7. Author's note

Everyone, I'm really sorry, but my computer is messing up..this is probablylet last thing I'll be able to post for a while, and because of the new rules I'll have to take this story off the site, if you want this to be continued, just email me and I'll send you the rest of it... 

Thanks for your reviews everyone..and I'll hope to continue others 

Marie Storm 


	8. The Meeting and The End

Title: Similar Dreams  
Author: Marie Storm  
Rating: G  
Chapters: Last One  
Disclaimer:AWTR is not mine, and it will never be mine, I just own this story, and not the original plot, I don't own Mandy Moore, or the other characters, they belong to who ever..  
Distribution: If you want to use this story you can, just let me know  
Feedback: Yes please  
Summary: Landon Carter made a promise, that he'd tell their story. Now, since 'A Walk to Remember' is in production, he gets to meet the leading lady, who bears a striking resemblance to Jamie!   
Author's Note: After a lot of writer's block, your emails.. thank you for those... and the surprise of seeing my story still up I'm going to finish this off. Thanks again to all the emails.. and to my best friends who gave me ideas.. and you guys so... after such a long time (sorry again) ...Similar Dreams...  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Meeting and The End.  
  
  
Mandy pushed her dyed mousy brown hair behind her ears, still not used to the change, although she did like it.   
  
Sighing she glanced at Landon.  
  
"So.... where are we going again?"  
  
"We're going to meet some old friends of mine." he smiles over at her before stopping the car in front of a   
  
dockside restaurant. Standing he brushed out the wrinkles in his jeans and dark blue shirt before helping her out.  
  
"Are you ready?" At her nod he smiles and takes her hand, holding it in his larger one. All the gang was sitting   
  
around a large table, Eric was being his usual comedic self entertaining them all. Mandy bites her lip while she   
  
walks beside him, nervous about meeting his.. and Jamie's friends.   
  
"So then the midget goe...." Eric stops his jaw dropping when he sees her. All the other's glance at her and blink.  
  
"Woah Landon man... you said she looked like Jamie but this is uncanny!" Dean stands and shakes her hand,   
  
smiling and holding a chair out for her. He had changed a lot since Jamie had died, not being the jerk he used to be.   
  
Eric stands and kisses her hand.  
  
"Hello there.. I'm going to love working with you" Landon smacks him.   
  
"Hands off, she's mine" He smiles as Mandy cuddles up to his side. For the rest of the day they all sit and talk,   
  
Landon being embarrassed as they tell her things about him. Mandy giggles holding his hand and listening. Later   
  
that night they all say their good-byes and his, or their friends leave telling her that they'll see her tomorrow.  
  
Mandy lays her head back on the headrest and smiles at him.  
  
"I had a lot of fun Landon.. thank you for taking me," she leans in and kisses his cheek before curling up beside   
  
him.  
  
"No problem baby," He starts to talk, telling her things but not noticing that she was asleep. seeing that she had   
  
fallen asleep made him laugh and he shakes his head, hugging her gently before carrying her to her trailer. He knew   
  
he'd have a wonderful life with her.... hopefully.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Landon crouches down in front of the grave, laying flowers down gently. He runs a hand over the stone and   
  
smiles.  
  
"Hey Jamie, how are you? Remember how you wanted me to live my life? Well I am. I found a nice girl and we   
  
got married a year ago. I miss you but I know your in a wonderful place, remember... eventhough your not here.. I   
  
still feel your love, just like the wind.. remember..." He stands and smiles at Mandy, taking the tiny infant from her   
  
arms.  
  
"There's my little Jamie..." He kisses her tiny forehead and holds Mandy close, watching as she lays flowers on   
  
the young woman's grave. He takes her hand and walks towards their car. Yes, it was a walk to remember.  
  
  
  
_Fin  
  
_  
  
AN- Well I hope you all liked that little ending, I'm sorry that it wasn't very long.. but I didn't want to go into detail,   
I'm giving you the chance to interpret what you want of it. Thank you all and I might post more, even poetry. If that's the case I'll let you know. ~Marie Storm~  



End file.
